Clouded Judgement
by Clouded Jewel
Summary: Shego and Kim are the only human targets of a threat known only as Leviathan.  Together they fight for their lives as one must confront her past, and the other her future.  Rating to be safe.  Better description with full warnings inside.  First fic.


**Title**: Clouded Judgement

**Author**: Iris

**Rating**: M (to be safe)

**Summary**: Kim and Shego are both receiving death threats that they don't understand, but need to take seriously. Meanwhile, Kim finds herself experiencing a strange detachment as she considers college life and moving forward whereas Shego can't stop being frightened of her past. Joined by old friends and unlikely allies, the pair will discover more about each other than they know about themselves. But how can any of that matter, when the man calling himself Leviathan can't be found, and Kim and Shego are forced to fear for their lives more and more.

**Assumptions**: I have Kim using her new mission clothes, but her old Kimmunicator. I really can't explain why. xD. I have always just assumed Shego is a lesbian, so there is femmeslash in here, but I don't think it will be actual KiGo until the very end or any sequel I ever do. Also, I should mention I am rather busy and write slowly, although this chapter (1) is shorter than what I would like to be average. Additionally, Kim isn't dating Ron, but they're both still seniors. I think of Kim as being 17, Shego as 24 and Drakken as 40-ish. I haven't seen or memorized every KP episode ever (especially the last half of season 4), so I would appreciate it if you just kindly let me know if I missed anything big, i.e. Shego marries a kitten sometime in season 3. That would be helpful. Also, please keep in mind this is my first fic ever.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Moonlit Moose

The sun had set long ago, but the streets the stealthy form walked were still bright from street lamps and advertisements. On this evening, the figure had no reason to employ her considerable talent in the art of remaining hidden, but habits are hard to turn on or off, and so she kept to what shadows there were.

The reason she felt she had no reason to hide was because tonight she had the night off, and she rarely performed dark deeds if she was not going to be paid for it. Right now, she was just looking for a drink and maybe a soft body to wake up to in the morning. As she strolled down the streets of downtown Middleton, somewhat darting between the cover that there could be found, she passed a few bars that were shamelessly catering to her preferred desires. "Shamelessly" being the key term as a glowing neon sign sat in the windows reading "pride" with a rainbow beneath it.

She gave these venues a smile that wasn't entirely kind, because she knew something they did not. It did not matter if you thought you were straight or gay when she met you, the woman in the streets would have you if she so chose. Shego, the greatest thief in the world, always got what she wanted.

This fact was not entirely arrogance or sheer determination, however. Shego was quite desirable in her own right. She had long, gleaming black hair, long legs, an extremely fit and toned body, and she carried with her a sexy atmosphere. Of course, there was also the personality of a firecracker and the "exotic" pale green skin.

And so, armed with these dangerous and alluring attributes, Shego was out window-shopping. She walked stealthily from venue to venue, discreetly peering through the windows to see if any attractive body caught her eye. She glimpsed several women offering themselves to the nearest thing that moved, others that looked thoroughly beaten, stoned or both, and still others who simply looked bland and uninteresting. It wasn't until she had walked many blocks that Shego came to The Moonlit Moose and found both something entirely unappetizing and something most intriguing.

The Moonlit Moose was dingy at best. So much smoke circulated through the poorly vented space that it actually was visible lurking near the ceiling, making everyone below crouch to avoid the acrid air. The bartender was smiling, but looked as if the rag he rubbed idly against the bar was the first rag to ever touch that surface. A plate of what looked like they wanted to be mozzarella sticks was carried into the depths of the surprising long room. Shego was uncomfortably certain that there had been something green about the cheese sticks.

However, what truly caught Shego's interest was the woman sitting at the bar. She looked to be a little older than Shego. She was fit, but nothing was utterly remarkable about her. She had long, dyed hair that could be described no more poetically than as being "brown", a moderate height and an only somewhat-clear complexion. She was, though, staring and smiling at Shego.

To a woman who prided herself on remaining hidden even without trying, this was quite shocking to Shego. She glanced down at her sequined, slinky neon green top and the tight black jeans. Not entirely the tamest clothing, but she still new that no one should have been able to see her. She was better than people thought, she was better than amazing; she spent her life redefining "the best."

Shego was also amazing at facing her problems head on. Wanting to strangle whoever named the bar, Shego opened the door and went in. She was quite proud of the number of heads that she turned, but remained disappointed that the patrons in the rear of the room could not see her.

Smirking, she sauntered over to the woman sitting at the bar.

"You can't be good enough to have actually seen me."

"You're not invisible, you know. You really should try some quieter boots and something duller that shows less skin. You were pretty good, though."

"I don't need advice from you, or your pathetic compliments. I just came over to tell you that you're good enough."

"For what?"

"Sleeping with me."

Shego was then impressed further when she detected that only three eyelashes quivered at the suggestion that they become bedfellows. Watching her so intently, Shego realized that she was pretty in a street-life sort of way. Her clothes were layered, a little baggy and mostly shades of tan. Shego noticed a few hidden knives and a gun or two.

"Give me your card."

"What?"

"Listen, _honey_, no matter what you tell me, I know you don't have a normal job. You already have a knife in your hand to get that guy who is coming to steal your wallet. Yeah, I see him too. So, give me your card and I'll see how good you really are."

The other woman met Shego's eyes for a moment, her pale brown eyes searching Shego from her angular face. Then, without breaking her eye contact, she flashed her knife to the scruffy fellow creeping toward, and flicked a small plastic card toward her neighbor.

Shego caught the card, and with her other hand signaled for a drink, before turning her attention to the card in her hand. It was black plastic with a scanner's code on one side and a name in the middle. The other woman's name, or alias more likely, was Rail. Under her name was a complex set of mutli-colored bars. They looked rather like the bars worn on the chests of high-ranking military officers. Shego obviously understood the meaning of these bars as her eyes widened and she took a spectacular gulp of her drink. She returned the card to Rail and sat quietly for a moment, thinking about the number of people who could possibly hold the status the woman next to her did.

"Ah. So, you're the one responsible for the Quik-Silvre murders." When Rail tensed, Shego's tone took on a slightly comforting but mostly dry nature, "Don't worry; they haven't figured out the whole thing wasn't an accident yet. And don't think I would turn you in- they deserved what they got just for spelling their company name like that."

Rail snorted. "You realize you walked into a place called the Moonlit Moose, right?"

"That's one of those things I think I well have to beg for forgiveness for at the Gates of Heaven. Although you can't blame me for coming in—love at first sight and all, right?"

"Now that was blatantly bad flirting Miss . . . ?"

Shego scowled darkly. "Don't even pretend you don't know who I am."

"Shego!"

The raven-haired woman groaned. "Rail, please tell me you just got the world's fastest sex-change and that was not a male voice that just called my name."

"'Fraid not." Shego turned around and immediately assessed the situation. Coming toward them from the back of the bar was a lanky man dressed in purple and black. Rail had assumed a stance that showed she was ready to protect Shego, which irritated the green woman to no end. The night was looking like there was no way it would end the way she had planned when another voice joined the cacophony of the bar.

"Hello, Shego. Guess who's under arrest?"

Shego couldn't believe that this was happening. Who could possibly have conspired to bring her least-favorite people ever together, and on her night off?

Her brothers _and_ Kim Possible? Shego could do nothing for the moment but fold her arms on the bar, plunk her head straight into them and mutter her only thought right then.

"Aww, shit."


End file.
